


Runs in the Family

by LittleMissO



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissO/pseuds/LittleMissO





	Runs in the Family

“I didn’t know you had a cottage Bernie.” said Serena, rather surprised.

“Not a lot of people do.” Bernie replied. “It’s a family thing.”

“Owning cottages runs in your family?”

“No, the cottage does. I mean, I inherited it from a distant Aunt.”

“Why didn’t you move in there when you and Marcus divorced, instead of buying that house? Wouldn’t that have been easier?”

“Not really, it’s in Halifax. It would have made the commute to Holby a little long.”

“But you could have sold it? Brought somewhere a bit nicer with the money.” Serena queries.

“I know you never really liked my place, but it wasn’t that bad.” says Bernie with a hint of indignation. “It wouldn’t have helped that much, when I say it’s a cottage, it’s more a hut really, although it’s always been referred to as the Chaumiere. It wouldn’t have fetched much even if I’d been allowed to sell it.”

“Why couldn’t you sell it?”

“It’s one of the conditions of inheriting it. It can’t be sold. It has to be passed on the owners closest female relative.”

“That’s a bit unusual, isn’t it?”

“So I understand. But then again my ancestor who built it, Anne Lister, was quite unusual herself by all accounts.” Bernie adds. “None of this is answering my question though. Would you like to spend next weekend there with me? We’re both off and we could use a break. The cottage isn’t big, or luxurious, but it’s cosy and comfy, and it’s in beautiful surroundings. I’m quite fond of it, and I think you’d like it.”

“Well, if you put it like that, how can I say no?” Serena answered, and smiled as a look of happiness spread across Bernie’s face.

That was how, the following Friday after finishing their early shifts, she and Bernie found themselves whizzing up a blessedly traffic light motorway towards the outskirts of Halifax. Serena, if she was brutally honest, had her reservations about the cottage. It didn’t sound like the usual five star high quality accommodation that she usually went for. She could see though, that sharing it with her meant a lot to Bernie - and she was willing to put up with the discomforts of basic accommodation if she got to see Bernie’s face light up with that bewitching smile again. I mean, she thought, how bad could it really be? She had several bottles of Shiraz in the tiny boot of Bernie’s sporty car. That would certainly help her cope with a lot. Besides it was only for two nights. It would be fine, she reassured herself.

Serena had been expecting the journey to take longer, a good four hours at least. The lack of traffic, and Bernie’s nippy driving matching her nippy car, meant that just over three hours after they started out they were pulling onto a gravel track and Bernie was bringing the car to a halt.

“Well, what do you think?” Bernie asked expectantly, a hint of worry on her face. Serena took her first look at the building in front of her.  
When Bernie had said it was small she hadn’t been joking. It was, however, perfectly formed and looked like something out of a fairy tale. For a start it was round, and that marked it out as being more a flight of fancy than a practical building. The white and black timber frame design and the leaded windows made it look as though it belonged in the history books. The heavy dark wood door somehow made the cottage seem both welcoming and a touch foreboding at the same time – as if you didn’t know quite what might happen once you were inside. The visual impact of the place was softened by the flowers growing up its walls from the beds around it. Serena was no gardener but she thought they might be sweet peas. Whatever they were, they were beautiful and set the building of perfectly.

“Bernie!” Serena exclaims “It’s amazing.” and she was rewarded with a shy smile breaking over Bernie’s face.

“The inside is even better.” Bernie tells her.

“What are we waiting for then?” asks Serena. Bernie pulls an old and rather large key from her pocket and hands it to Serena

“After you.” Serena makes for the heavy front door, It’s a bit of a struggle to get the key into the lock and it turns rather stiffly. The lock is obviously not used very often, but it   
does finally release and Serena pushes the door open to the accompaniment of a creak.

Serena stands in the doorway taking in the sight before her. She’s not sure she hasn’t walked into a fairytale. The cottage is, as Bernie had told her small but it’s packed full of charm. From the tapestry wall hangings, the wooden shutters at the windows, the cosy leather chair at the inviting looking fireplace and the carved wooden bench covered in decadent piles of cushions, It’s the very definition of charm.  
Whilst Serena was taking it all in Bernie had walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around Serena’s waist.

“Well?” she asks.

“Oh. It’s perfect!” she says and turns in Bernie’s arms so she can kiss her partner deeply. “Absolutely perfect.” she murmurs against Bernie’s mouth before her lips part and her tongue is needed for other things.  
It’s a while before they break the kiss.

“Go on in and have a good look round” Bernie tells Serena, giving her a gentle push forward. “I’ll and get our stuff from the car.” Bernie heads back to her car and Serena steps into the cottage and starts to explore, admiring textiles, carvings, the lines of the antique furniture. She’s so engrossed that she doesn’t see Bernie coming into the cottage, doesn’t hear her putting the luggage and the case of wine on the floor. Only when she becomes aware that she’s being watched does she turn round and see Bernie leaning against the door frame, eyes following her every move.

“What?” Serena asked, slightly embarrassed at having been watched so intently.

“Do I take it you approve then?” Bernie asks with a laugh.

“I do. There’s just one problem.”

“What’s that?” Bernie asks, a frown of concern appearing on her face.

“Where are we supposed to sleep. I can’t help but notice there isn’t a bed?”

“Oh, that!” says Bernie. “Well originally there wasn’t a bed here, but at some point one of the owners made some improvements. Amongst other things they built a mezzanine platform so they had somewhere to put a bed.”  
Serena looks up, and can see that rather than there being a low ceiling over most of the cottage as she had supposed, it’s was a platform. She glances around the room and starts to look confused.

“How are we supposed to get up there? Is there some sort of rope ladder you let down, because I’m really not sure that… ?”

“You’re thinking of treehouses.” Bernie interrupts with a laugh. She walks across the room and pulls aside long heavy hanging to reveal a small door “Take a look.” Serena opens the door and steps into what is obviously a small modern extension to the cottage. To her left is a tight spiral staircase leading up to the mezzanine and to her right another door.

“Where does that go? She asks.

“Open it and find out.” Bernie says

It turns out the room behind the door is a compact but functional bathroom, equipped with a shower, toilet and basin.

“Well that answers my next question.” observes Serena wryly.

“You didn’t think that I would bring you anywhere that lacked basic amenities, did you? I know you better than that!

“I should hope not!” Serena retorts with indignation. “It’s lovely Bernie, truly it is. There’s only one essential I need that I haven’t seen yet.”

“I think you’ll find that the wine glasses are in the box of food we brought with us.”

“Then it’s absolutely perfect, and I’ll be perfectly happy when I’m curled up on that bench with you and with a glass of Shiraz in my hand.”

“I think we can manage that.” Bernie confirms.

They do indeed manage it and it isn’t long before Bernie and Serena are settled on the bench, full wine glasses in hand and a spread of bread, chesses, olives and cold meats in front of them. The fire that Bernie has set alight in the fireplace is taking the slight hint of damp out of the cottage and the slight chill out of the air.

“How old is this place, exactly.” Serena asks with genuine interest.

“As far as I can work it out, it was built in the early 1830’s”.

“What exactly was it used for? I can’t believe that anyone actually lived here. Surely it would have been too small, even then?”

“Anne Lister built it use as a sort of retreat. Somewhere she could go to to get away from everything… or not. She had a close friend, Ann Walker, who moved into the main house on the estate with her. They lived together until Anne died. I have a suspicion that they spent a lot of time together in this cottage.”

“Hmm.” Serena ponders, a hint of wickedness in her voice, “So Anne and Ann moved in together and they spent a lot of time in a tiny cottage together. Did you ever think that they might be...” Serena struggles to suppress a giggle. “Lesbi-anne’s?”

Bernie rolls her eyes in response.  
“That was so bad it was almost funny. But yes, I think that they were. It’s certainly the story that’s been passed down through the family – along with, it seems, lesbianism.”

“So how did you end up inheriting it - the cottage that is, not the lesbianism?”

“Well, when Anne Lister died, she left a lifetime interest in it to Anne Walker. When Anne Walker died it went to the closest surviving female relative in Anne Listers line. That was her sister Marian Lister. She died without children so it passed to a distant cousin, Eleanor Bramwell. She was one of the first women to practise as a Doctor. She even opened her own hospital in the slums of London. I know she had children with her husband who fought in the Boer war. It gets a bit hazy after that, but my Great Aunt on my fathers side left it to me whilst I was in medical school. I never met her, but I found out that she was an excellent French speaker. In fact she was so good she was recruited by the Special Operations Executive and parachuted behind enemy lines to work with the Resistance during the second world war.”

“Are all your family war hero’s, pioneering medics or both?” Serena asked, not all together joking.

“So it seems.” said Bernie with a shrug. “But this particular member of my family is getting rather tired. Do you fancy testing the bed out?”

Serena raises an eyebrow.  
“I could be persuaded.” she says as she drains the last of the wine in her glass.

“You go get comfy up there I just need to bank the the fire.”

“Bear Grylls eat your heart out!” Serena tosses out from over her shoulder as she slips through the door to the spiral staircase.

It’s not long before Serena is sat on top of the bed, happily absorbed in her book. Without warning the peace and quiet of the cottage is broken by a wolf whistle. Looking up from the pages in front of her towards the source of the noise she sees Bernie leaning against the banisters at the top of the spiral staircase staring disconcertingly hard at her. Realising there’s no way she’s going to settle back to reading now, she drops the bookmark into place, and puts the closed book safely on the night stand.  
Fixing Bernie with a disapproving stare, she asks,

“Since when did you start taking lessons in communications skills from the local builders?”

“Since when did you start wearing things like that to bed?” Bernie replies, her eyes travelling the length of Serena’s body with obvious appreciation.  
Serena, genuinely nonplussed, looks down at the white cotton nightdress she has on. She takes in the Broderie Anglaise detailing and the plain white buttons down the front. She considers it’s substantial length and voluminous material and can’t imagine what about it has drawn such a reaction from the woman in the doorway.

“I’m not sure I follow….” she says. “I’ve had this in the back of my dresser for years. I wouldn’t have worn it at all if I hadn’t thought it might help the hot flushes at bay, and that it seemed rather fitting for a secret country cottage get away.”

“Are you kidding?” Bernie asks in disbelief. “Have you seen yourself?”

“No, but ...wait, are you telling me you think I look good in this?” asks Serena incredulously.

“Not good darling - amazing. You look so hot I’m surprised that you haven’t started the bedspread smouldering.”

“This thing is really doing it for you?” Serena attempts to clarify, not entirely sure that she hasn’t got the wrong end of this particular stick.

“Oh absolutely.” Bernie happily agrees as she steps towards the bed. “Despite than the fact I’ve yet to see you in anything that you haven’t managed to make look stunning, you look thoroughly indecent in that.”

“But….” interjects Serena.

“But nothing.” continues Bernie as she reaches the bed and perches next to Serena. “ You might think that it’s rather sedate, that you’re covered from head to toe, but that fabric’s thin - and it’s showing just as much as it’s hiding. You might be sitting fully clothed on the bed, but there’s absolutely nothing innocent about you in that nightdress. I can see the way your waist dips, I can see your breasts moving as you breathe, I can even see your nipples hardening into peaks as I’m talking to you. If I look further down I can see that deep shadow between your legs. I know exactly what’s under there and, to be honest, it’s driving me slightly wild being able to see everything and nothing at the same time.”

“Is that so?” asks Serena, her voice dropping and her eyes darkening.

“Oh it is.” confirms Bernie, her eyes still raking Serena’s body. “Do you have any idea how hard I am having to restrain myself from pulling that material at your ankles out of my way, sliding my hands underneath it, and running them right up your legs?”

“I wasn’t aware I was stopping you,” Serena says with a studied casualness, but such clear intent that significant numbers of neurons in Bernie’s brain misfire, and the last vestiges of control she has managed to hold onto melt away.

Bernie leans forward reaching hungrily for Serena’s lips and locks them to hers with a mewl of satisfaction. Serena welcomes the kiss, opens her mouth to deepen it, and moves her hand up to tangle in her partners hair. Bernie’s so lost in the sensations flooding her body that, without being aware of quite how she manages it, she finds her self stretched out alongside Serena, hip to hip and chest to chest. Bernie moves her shoulders back and creates enough space to reach a hand down between them to the line of delicate buttons that run down Serena’s chest. Her nimble fingers make short work of undoing the fastenings and the top of the nightdress soon falls open, exposing the soft slopes of Serena’s breast. Bernie gently pushes Serena flat onto her back and brushes the fabric clinging to Serena’s chest aside, giving her unhindered access to the whole of her magnificent chest. Her hands immediately seek the deep pink nipples standing proudly erect, brushing their tips gently with her palm before cupping both breasts in her eager hands and welcoming their weight. Bernie dips her head to take one tight hard peak into her mouth. She had been wanting to do that ever since she saw it half hidden in the folds of the nightdresses light fabric. As Bernie’s tongue caresses and teases her nipple Serena can feel her body responding and a hum of sensation starts to build in her centre. When Bernie switches to sucking firmly on her nipples, Serena’s back starts to arch off the bed towards the source of the sensation, her body instinctively seeking more.

Bernie takes her time, alternating the efforts of her mouth between Serena’s nipples, eliciting murmurs and whimpers of pleasure from the subject of her attentions. Just when Serena thinks she can’t stand it any longer, Bernie’s mouth vanishes from her breasts. Before she can give voice to her dissatisfaction with this development Bernie’s mouth is on hers again and Serena has better uses to put her tongue to.

It’s Bernie who breaks the kiss, moving her mouth millimetres away from Serena’s and fixing her eyes on her partners. She props herself up on one elbow and draws her leg up over Serena’s, effectively pinning her to the bed. Without breaking the intense eye contact Bernie reaches down over Serena’s body and grasps the hem of her nightdress which is resting at her ankles. Slowly, painfully slowly, Bernie starts to gather up the material in her hand, moving higher and higher up Serena’s legs as she does. The back of her fingers brush the skin she uncovers as she passes, sending shivers coursing down Serena. Their eyes are still locked together and Bernie can feel Serena’s breathing becoming shallower and deeper as her hands pull the edge of the nightgown over her knees and up her thighs. Bernie knows that Serena is aware that her breathing is doing the same. The higher up Bernie’s hands travel the more liquid Serena becomes underneath her.

“So soft” Bernie murmurs as her hands brush over Serena’s hips and onto her waist, the rumpled fabric of the nightgown in tow. Serena’s breath hitches at the look of desire in Bernie’s eyes, and at the realisation that she’s fully exposed beneath Bernie. Leaving the material bunched at Serena’s waist Bernie starts running her hands gently across Serena’s abdomen, lazily, absent mindedly, almost as if she’s toying with Serena. She’s letting her hands wander everywhere, over hips, stomach and thighs: everywhere except where Serena wants them most; where she needs them most. It doesn’t take long for Serena to reach the limits of her endurance.

“Bernie.” she manages.

“Yes.” comes the nonchalant reply from her partner, undermined somewhat by the glint Serena can see in her eye.

“Don’t tease.”

“Is that what I’m doing? Because I can stop if you want.” Bernie offers, lifting her hand up from Serena’s waist where it had been idly drawing circles. Serena lets out a sound that could only be described as a growl before she’s able to squeeze out a slightly croaky

“Not what I meant and you know it!”

“Do I? Perhaps you should be clearer. What exactly is it that you want?”

“You. I want you.” Serena says with a deal more effort than it should have taken. Bernie’s hand slips lower and begins to toy with the coarse curly hair at the junction of Serena’s thighs, their eyes still locked together. Bernie feels Serena’s hips twitch under her touch, and sees the tip of her tongue poke out from between her lips, causing her to swallow hard.

“You’ve got me already” Bernie notes, her hand continuing to idly trace patterns. “You’re going to have to be more specific...” It’s too much for Serena. She clasps Bernie’s wondering hand firmly and, with one fluid motion, places it exactly where she wants it.

“Clear enough?” Serena asks, her voice smokey and seductive.

“Very” Bernie murmurs her fingers stroking and caressing as they slip between hot swollen folds. “Oh Serena” Bernie breathes “You’re so wet. So ready for me.” Serena’s answer is little more than a whimper as Bernie’s clever nimble fingers begin to brush faintly and gently against her almost painfully sensitive clit.

Their eyes are still locked together, and Bernie can see every nuance of Serena’s growing pleasure reflected there. It’s intoxicating in it’s intimacy. The depth of the connection their eyes forge between them is spellbinding. Bernie’s fingers move faster and firmer. She’s not teasing any more, she stroking and massaging with intention. She can see the effect every touch is having on Serena, can hear the murmurs and purrs of pleasure coming from deep in her throat, can feel her breath hitching, and her hips start to twitch and buck as she seeks more contact. Bernie’s is surrounded by the warmth, scent and feel of Serena and her world seems to consist of nothing but her partner and the glorious way she’s responding to what she’s doing.

“More” Serena breaks the silence, imbuing that single word with so much feeling and hunger it sends fresh surge of desire coursing through Bernie.

“More?” questions Bernie. “I’m not sure that I know what you mean.” she says, not quite finished with her teasing, fingers not faltering in their steady rhythm.

“I think you do.” Serena all but purrs, deciding that the only way to deal with Bernie’s teasing is to fight fire with fire. “I think you know exactly what I want; what I need,”

“I’m going to have to give me more than that. You’re going to have to tell me exactly what you want.” responds Bernie, her breathing coming faster, the circles her fingers are drawing around Serena’s clit getting tighter and tighter and more and more focused.

“You,” Serena all but moans “You inside me.” The look of near desperation in Serena’ eyes, the longing in her voice, the way Serena’s body is moving against hers all proves too much for Bernie’s desire to tease. She wastes no time in moving her hand so she can slip a finger into Serena and is rewarded with Serena’s stomach muscles contracting in pleasure so strongly she can feel then clenching on her finger.

“Oh!” Bernie exhales. “You feel so good, so good.” as she starts slowly and softly moving her finger in and out of her partner.

“More.” Serena rasps, her voice deepening with her growing arousal. Bernie adds a second finger to the first and feels Serena’s body start to melt. Bernie moves faster and faster inside Serena drawing her leg high against Serena’s, effectively holding her in place, as she builds the pace and pressure. She adds a twist of her hand to her movement and Serena lets out a moan and Bernie, eyes still glued to Serena’s can see how blown and black her pupils are.

“You’re so turned on. So beautiful.” Bernie murmurs. She feels Serena start to clench around her fingers and adds “You’re so close aren’t you?” When she’s answered with incoherent moans she knows that she’s right. Twisting her hand she lays her thumb over Serena’s swollen clit and draws feather light circles round it, drawing sobs from Serena. Bernie looking deep into Serena’s eyes says,

“Oh darling, come for me. I want to see you. Come for me.” It’s almost as if Serena’s been waiting for permission. A couple more thrusts from Bernie and her eyes slam shut, her hips arch off the bed and wave after wave of pleasure hits her. Bernie’s eyes don’t leave Serena’ face until she’s watched every last drop and spasm of pleasure Serena’s felt reflect itself there. She watches Serena’s body stiffen, go almost rigid, as her orgasm hits, and then watches every part of her liquefy as she soothes her through the aftershocks and into contented afterglow before gently removing her fingers and resting her hand on Serena’s hip.

As Serena comes back round enough to open her eyes it’s to see Bernie gazing at her as if she’s the most precious thing in the world. Her breathing is rapid and her eyes are overflowing with desire.

“Bernie,” Serena says, breaking the silence, “that was...” she gets no further before Bernie’s lips are on hers and she’s kissing her hungrily. Serena moulds her sated body to Bernie’s curves returns the kiss with fervour. Bernie’s so aroused she’s virtually vibrating with it. It’s so palpable Serena can almost feel it. Slowly and carefully she rolls Bernie over so she’s now on her back. Hitching up her thoroughly dishevelled night gown to her waist she straddles Bernie’s hips and lets it drop back down.

“What..” asks Bernie, but is cut off by Serena’s finger touching her lips.

“My turn.” Serena says in a voice so low and seductive that Bernie lets out an involuntary moan. Any further response Bernie might have had is forgotten as Serena leans forward and brings their lips together and all hope of coherent thought fades away.


End file.
